priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20 - Pasta VS Ninja!
Pasta VS Ninja! is the 20th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on November 15th, 2014. Plot Now that the headmistress is closer to finding out Laala's secret, Laala finds herself in a crisis. On top of that, the Okonomiyaki Shop, ran by the West Twins Parents causes competition for Papa's Pasta. Synopsis Laala comes home from school and Mrs. Manaka sends her out to go shopping. She then comes across a sign advertising the opening a new restaurant. Two ladies walk by the sign and start to talk about it, so Laala runs over to take a closer look. The restaurant is a Japanese house with a sign in front reading Okonomiyaki Ninja-Monja, the restaurant's name. Dorothy appears with Leona and shows Laala a flyer for the restaurant, revealing that it's her and Leona's home. They plan to open for business the next day, taking all the customers in the district and running Papa's Pasta out of business. That night, Laala shows the Okonomiyaki Ninja-Monja flyer to her family. Concerned for their business, they discuss ways to win back customers and all agree to work their hardest the following day. Meanwhile, Dorothy is surprised to learn that Leona talked to Sophie and snapped Friend Tickets. When asked further about this, Leona explains how Sophie helped her with the Making Drama, and how she admires her and the other members of SoLaMi SMILE. Nonetheless, Dorothy still gets very mad at Leona, and Leona sticks up for Laala when Dorothy says how they are all rivals. Dorothy gets angry and frustrated, and decides they have to work extra hard to beat Papa's Pasta. Dorothy, Leona, Laala, and Non are all promoting their restaurant, but due to the fact that Dorothy and Leona's real-world forms are the same as their PriPara forms, they attract more people. When Laala tries to give a customer a flyer, Shion intercepts it with one of Dorothy's and Leona's restaurant flyers. Shion explains that she is helping the restaurant, since they are teammates. She rapidly hands out flyers, leaving Laala surprised and speechless. Dorothy and Leona do a cheerleading skit, bringing more attention and worrying Laala and Non. Fortunately, Mirei and Sophie come to help promote Papa's Pasta. Since Sophie is the only one to have the same PriPara appearance as her real appearance, they use her for promotion. It brings many to Papa's Pasta. Mirei and Laala go to Dorothy and Leona's store, finding it to be busy as well as full of ninja decor (like the shop name). They are surprised when a ninja comes and as their waiter and they mention Dorothy; the waiter presumes they know her personally and gives them special seats. The cook makes a dish, and when Laala says she can't wait the lady turns mean and says she can't rush. She serves the dishes, and Mirei and Laala (excited to eat it) eat it and find it amazing. Shion enters and tells the cook to go get something. The waiter from before throws a spatula at Shion, and using her fast reflexes she intercepts it with a chain with "Go" pieces on either end. Dorothy walks in and reveals the cook is actually her mother and the waiter is actually her dad, then sees SoLaMi SMILE and asks why they are there. She informs her dad that they are rivals. Back in front of Papa's Pasta, Laala gets mad. Mirei thinks of a plan, when Headmistress Gloria walks by. Laala asks her to have some pizza with them, while Dorothy and Leona try to get her to come to their shop. Gloria gets curious and looks at the flyer, and Dorothy tries to drag her there, and Laala tries to drag Gloria away. Gloria breaks their grip, and Dorothy and Laala to insult each other and bicker- leaving Gloria clueless as to what is going on. They set Gloria up at a table with two dishes (one from Papa's Pasta, one from Dorothy's restaurant). Gloria is amazed by both of the dishes, and both restaurants keep supplying her with dishes, hoping to get her approval. They start to give out samples, and both of the moms try their rival restaurants food and find it amazing. They decide to truce, since they are so happy everyone is enjoying the food. SoLaMi SMILE start to help out other businesses, as well as Papa's Pasta with promotion, which makes Dorothy frustrated. While Mrs. Manaka is helping clean up some plates, she talks about how friends are wonderful, making Gloria mad and break out in outrage. Seeing that Mrs. Manaka was watching, she quickly covers it up and leaves. Leona exclaims to Laala how amazing she is. Dorothy says they will be having a show that day, and all six say they will come. Kuma gets a call saying Dressing Pafe will have a performance, and quickly goes. Laala says that she has to go, and Mrs. Manaka asks if it is to PriPara, making Laala surprised that she knows, but grateful that she supports her. Dresing Pafe and SoLaMi SMILE performs, and SoLaMi SMILE wins the round. Dorothy says how they won't lose to them, but Laala comes up to her and asks to trade Friend Tickets with Dorothy and Leona, but only Leona does. Dorothy makes a face at Laala and runs off, saying Leona is being stupid for doing this. Major Events * It is revealed that Mrs. Manaka knows that Laala is an Idol. * Leona and Dorothy's parents appear for the first time and are introduced as the owners of the Okonomiyaki shop. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Leona West *Dorothy West *Shion Todo *Usagi *Non Manaka *Mrs. Manaka *Gloria Ookanada *Mr. West *Mrs. West Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Episodes